First Mission Parody
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Parodi misi pertama Cloud di AVALANCHE. Bagaimana kalau segala awal cerita tentang Cloud Strife berubah menjadi akhir yang suram?


Ide ini kepikir begitu aja waktu saia mainin FF VII. Hahaha! Saia kesambet arwah suster ngepot kali. Udahlah, langsungan aja. So here it is! Parodi misi pertama Cloud di North Mako Reactor. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>First Mission Parody<strong>

**DISCLAIMER**

**Final Fantasy VII adalah punya Enix Kotak *ngaco* (Square Enix)**

**Cloud Strife adalah calon suami, dan Zack Fair adalah calon suami siri saia *ditendang***

**Warning: OOC, gaje, crispy**

-Parody—""

Jes jes tuut… srug srug… Jes jes tuuuut… tut tut..

**DHUAAAGG!**

Fiction gaje ini diawali dengan sebuah kereta rel tua yang nyosor menabrak tembok stasiun *menghela nafas nelangsa*.

"**WUADAAAAW! **Kepalakuu!" bersamaan dengan opening yang juga gaje, pekik kesakitan bergaung. Tak lama, turunlah tiga manusia. Satu wanita, sedang dua ekor lainnya mas-mas bermuka mencurigakan, mirip tersangka penjual PHS rekondisi yang baru-baru ini dibahas di TV lokal.

"Dasar kereta BUTUT warisan nenek moyang! Udah ugal-ugalan, mau berenti aja masih pake nabrak! Blekok! Butut!" umpat mas-mas dengan headband merah ala jagoan karatay di film-film lawas.

"Ya ampyun, sabar atuh, Biggs. Janganlah akang bersungut-sungut. Ntar abang dikira jejadian lele lho, punya sungut segala," dengan garingnya sang wanita berkuncir ekor kuda berkomentar. Wanita itu mengangkat, memutar-putar, lalu membuang tubuh penjaga di dekatnya sembarangan.

"Kamu sih nggak papa, tapi aku! Kepalaku ketatap tiang pegangan, tau! Mana keras banget lagi! Rasanya otakku udah pindah tempat nih!" tanggap Biggs memiring-miringkan kepala, berharap otaknya bisa kembali ke tempat semula. Hahaha. Percuma aja. Orang otaknya ada di dengkul.

"HEAAA!" sebagai pelampiasan, dengan tendangan halilintar lelaki berambut sehitam kecap Bangao itu menendang pula penjaga stasiun lain *dijegal Tsubasa*. Biggs bersalto ria. Naas, dia malah jatuh dengan kepala menyentuh lantai duluan.

Selanjutnya muncul satu sosok lagi. Sosok hitam gempal nan besar. Ge-genderuwo!

''Yo, pendatang baru! Ikuti kami!"

Sebentar kemudian muncullah pendatang baru itu. Tubuh berotot, rambut super spiky. Kalo bukan kesetrum listrik tegangan tinggi, berani taruhan, dia pasti pake wig gagal produksi.

"Hei tunggu! Kenapa kita nggak beli tiket masuk dulu?" tanya pria gendut lain, yang ini tidak berwarna hitam. Badannya menghadap loket penjualan tiket. Mereka itu sebenarnya mau nonton bioskop atau gimana sih?

"Barret bilang kita harus menghemat. Lagian Wedge… SEJAK KAPAN YANG NAMANYA MENYUSUP PAKE BELI TIKET HAAAH?" bentak lelaki headbanded pake kuah. Si gembul langsung menunduk.

Singkat cerita kelimanya berhasil masuk tanpa tiket ke gedung tujuan mereka.

"Ugh… kepalaku masih nyut-nyutan. Baru aja kemarin aku dilempar Barret sampai kejedot lemari. Negro itu sangka aku ngejahilin Marlene. Dikiranya aku ini kurang kerjaan apa? Dibanding dia, kerjaanku malah lebih banyak! Belum lagi dua hari lalu, aku malah ketiban genteng pas lagi ngepel markas. Tiga hari lalu, Wedge menumpahkan sup panas ke kepalaku sampe rambut hitam yang selalu kumasker Makarizoo tiap hari ini rontok separuh. Astajim! Padahal aku ini pemain sampiran, tapi kenapa siksaanku bertumpuk-tumpuk bagaikan utangku ke Jessie? Ini nggak adil! Hoi, direktor! Harusnya aku jadi pemeran uta—" curhatan nggak penting Biggs terhenti ketika ia menatap sepasang mata biru laut. Bukan hanya karena mata itu kini dipenuhi aura santet, pemilik mata itu… adalah sang pemeran utama.

"Eh… hai," Biggs salting. "Aku cuma bercanda kok. Ehehe…" Si pemeran utama diam tak bergerak.

"Err… Ehm! Jadi, ini misi pertamamu, ya?" Lawan bicara dia, si pemeran utama, saia ulang; **pemeran utama**, tetap kaku.

"Kudengar kau adalah Ex-SOLDIER. Sebenarnya perbuatan buruk apa yang kau lakukan sehingga kau dipecat presiden gembrot itu? Korupsi? Atau… ehmm… Ehehe… Jangan-jangan kau ngegodain istri Presiden ShinRa? Eehehehee… Ternyata kau doyan yang tua-tua, ya, masbro?" Biggs berasumsi begitu mudahnya. Jabrik mata biru tampak illfeel gara-gara cerocosan Biggs.

"Gue (?) kabur soalnya perusahaan kere itu udah nggak bisa ngasih keuntungan apa pun." Bahkan perusahaan kaya raya macam SinRa disebutnya kere. Apa itu berarti AVALANCHE adalah gembel?

"Dan kalo lo mau tau, istri Presiden udah meninggal lama sebelum ini. Dia bunuh diri… karena gagal ngajak gue kencan," lanjutnya pirang serius.

"Owh." Biggs… kau butuh operasi plastik setelah ini.

"Jadi siapa namamu tadi?" Tapi Biggs mah mukanya tebel kaya spring bed. Dasar nggak punya malu.

"Nama gue Cloud."

"Ouhoho… Namanya keren, masbro. Hampir sekeren namaku. Hhahaha! Namaku—"

"Gue **nggak peduli** siapa nama** pemeran pembantu **macam lo." Omongan Cloud menampar-nampar muka Biggs sampai rata sama tembok. Dalam hatinya, Biggs mendendangkan lagu 'Hancur Hatiku' berulang-ulang.

"Habis misi selesai, gue langsung capcus. Sebelumnya, udah pasti gue bakal ambil uang jatah gue dulu. Fufufu…" Ini sebenernya yang kere siapa sih? Uang seribu lima ratus gil aja diperjuangin.

"Selesaaa~!" seru wanita rambut ekor kuda. Pintu baja yang mau mereka tembus telah terbuka. Segera setelahnya, sosok-hitam-besar-gempal-sangar yang tadi sempat hilang muncul lagi. Cloud berasa nonton film dokumenter tentang yeti.

"Aku muak dengan perusahaan ini! Aku mau muntah! Perusahaan sialan ini… menghisap kehidupan Planet! Padahal Planetlah yang memberi manusia kehidupan! Brengseknya mereka menyedot seluruh sumber hidup kita! Kita harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum terlambat! Selamatkan Planet! Selamatkan Planet!" laki-laki berukuran XXXL –yang ternyata manusia— itu berteriak-teriak seraya mengangkat-angkat spanduk lusuh penuh tambalan bertuliskan 'Hentikan ShinRa, selamatkan Planet! –by Barret Wallace, lho.'

Cloud memandangi aksi demo sia-sia yang dilakukan gorila*digencet Barret* hitam itu. Sebutir keringat sweatdrop mengalir turun dari kepala kuningnya.

"Harap maklum ya, kang. Barret emang sering begitu," bisik perempuan satu-satunya pada Cloud sembari mengambil beberapa langkah menjauh.

"Jessie benar. Kadang kita pun malu jalan dekat-dekat dia," timpal Wedge, laki-laki _berisi_ yang sempat memperkenalkan diri pada Cloud di kereta.

Cloud speechless. Entah karena tertegun, atau karena jijik.

"Barret…" bisik Jessie sambil melirik-lirik pintu besi di belakang mereka. Kali aja ada aktor Korea numpang lewat situ *ngaco*.

"Barret," si lemak babi –maksud Kimchi Wedge— yang mengikatkan kain gombal warna merah *plaak* ke kepalanya seperti OB ikut memanggil. Barret Wallace tak bergeming. Si rambut cepak masih terus berdemo, kali ini topiknya tentang eksploitasi banci di Wall Market.

Geregetan sendiri, Cloud berseru.

"Hoi sumo!"

Semua serentak menoleh.

"Orang macem elo jadi pemimpin AVALANCHE? Pantes saja organisasi ini ancur."

'Tidak sayang nyawa…' batin Jessie, Biggs, dan Wedge.

"Masuk dan selesakan semua ini secepetnya, atau lo mau gue narikin cukai buat ngedengerin celoteh nggak guna lo itu?"

Dengan enteng sang pemuda bernama belakang Strife melenggang melewati Barret begitu saja.

"Dibandingkan Cloud, ternyata omongan Barret yang isinya sumpah serapah itu nggak ada apa-apanya." Wedge mengiyakan pengakuan Jessie dengan decakan kagum. Biggs yang merasa senasib dengan Barret pun berjalan mendekati si pria gede.

"Kapan-kapan kita berdua jampi-jampi bokong chocobo itu. Biar rasa."

Api kemarahan membara di mata mereka berdua.

-Parody—""

Di dalam North Mako Reactor…

"Code deciphered!"

Jessie, Barret, dan Cloud dengan sigap memasuki sebuah lift, sementara Biggs dan Wedge berjaga-jaga di sekitar lokasi.

"ShinRa terkutuk! Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan mereka! Pokoknya misi ini harus berhasil! Apa pun yang terjadi, harus berhasil!" gerutu Barret mengerahkan segenap suara stereonya. Dikepalkannya telapak tangan yang sebesar buah semangka itu.

"Mulai lagi deh."

Barret membalikkan tubuhnya berdebum ke arah Cloud. Dari sudut pandang Cloud, gerakan lambat dan berat itu bagaikan gerakan traktor yang lagi berbalik untuk membajak sawah. Mana berisik lagi.

"Hoi, jabrik! Jangan mentang-mentang Ex-SOLDIER lalu kau bisa merendahkanku! Aku berjuang seperti ini juga demi seluruh manusia di Gaia! Suka nggak suka, kau harus mengakui, tujuanku ini mulia! Aku ini bagai embun yang menyejukkan, bagai angin semilir di musim panas!"

Cloud memutar bola matanya. Jessie terbatuk-batuk. "Dia lebih mirip ikan tongkol sekarat yang sengaja masuk jarring."

"Kalau tidak ada orang sepertiku yang memperjuangkan kehidupan Planet, Planet ini akan hancur segera!" Kali ini Cloud pilih melengos. Sementara Jessie melirik jam tangannya gusar.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Cloud? ShinRa itu sedang menghisap kehidupan Planet!"

"Gue. Nggak. Peduli. Seperti yang sudah gue bilang, setelah misi ini selesai, gue akan langsung pergi dari sini. Tapi sebelumnya, tentu aja gue ambil dulu uangnya," balas Cloud sambil lalu.

"Grmbl grmbl…. Bocah muda jaman sekarang… nggak tahu sopan santun!"

**TING!**

Lift berhenti dan pintunya terbuka. Jessie menghela nafas lega. Sejak tadi ia menahan nafas demi tidak menghirup keringat tengik-beracun Barret. Ketiganya pun keluar. Sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, Cloud berbicara dengan Jessie mengenai letak ruangan yang ia dan Barret tuju. Kata Jessie, ia harus naik turun tangga menuju sebuah pipa.

"Lo berani jamin tangganya kuat?" tanya Cloud pada perempuan berwajah ramah itu. "Kayaknya Barret lebih dari seratus kilo, deh." Mantan SOLDIER menerawang ragu. Jessie terkikik geli, lalu berujar,

"tenang. Semuanya dari baja kok, kang. Dijamin aman, awet, dan anti karat," gayanya udah persis salesman toko materi bangunan. Cloud mengangguk. Ia berbalik cepat cepat.

"AGH!"

Cloud tidak berbalik untuk melihat teriakan apa itu tadi. Ternyata itu adalah suara Jessie yang terpukul Buster Sword Cloud. Alhasil kakinya nyangkut di beton pijakannya.

"Uwaaa! Tolongg eike! Di sini banyak tikuznya! Gyaaa! Emaaaak!"

-Parody—""

Cloud pernah berjalan melintasi padang gurun tanpa istirahat. Tapi ia tak pernah merasa kelelahan seperti sekarang. Mendengar Barret nyerocos sepuluh kata setiap selangkah membuat kakinya lemas. Tangga-tangga sedikit bergoncang ketika Barret menginjaknya, tapi, selain rasa tak nyaman Cloud karena dipaksa mendengar rumpian negro bertato, semua berjalan mulus. Syukurlah Biggs tak ikut bersama mereka. Kalau iya, mungkin Cloud akan kepikiran untuk loncat dari jembatan besi tiap ada kesempatan.

Ada satu-dua lusin kroco yang harus dihadapi Cloud-Barret sebelum mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah pipa besi, persis seperti yang diceritakan Jessie. Dalam pipa itulah energi Mako mengalir deras.

"Pasang bomnya di sini, Cloud."

'Gue? Masang bom? Hellow… Masa orang ganteng disuruh-suruh yang beginian? Nehi babuji yaw. Kulit tangan gue bisa rusak,'batin pemuda itu.

"Ogah!" tolak Cloud mentah-mentah.

Barret mendesaknya. "Tanganmu kan masih lengkap! Lihat nih, tanganku tinggal sebelah. Udah cepet lakuin aja sebelum kroco yang lain datang! Amunisiku mulai habis!"

"Lo harus bayar lebih buat ini." Cloud… betapa matre dirimu ternyata.

Sedetik setelah Cloud memasang bom, ada yang mengiang keras di kepalanya.

**NGUUIIIIIIIINGG!**

Pirang jabrik pun menyipitkan mata. Cloud berusaha menyingkirkan suara yang kemungkinan besar hanya khayalan semata. Namun, datang suara lain yang jauh lebih mengganggu dari rumpian Barret dan curhatan Biggs yang diekstrak jadi satu.

**GOYANG DOMBREEEEET~ GOYANG DOMBRET! UHUY, UHUY!**

Ia mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke Barret. Ternyata dia tidak gila. Barret juga mendengarnya.

"Argh! Suara apaan nih! Rese banget kaya omelan ibu-ibu hamil!"

Terdengar pula suara yang lain.

**Dung ting ting ting~ Mohon perhatian kepada para pengunjung North Mako Reaktor. Dengan terpaksa kami harus menghentikan sejenak aktivitas anda karena Presiden ShinRa marah besar, dikarenakan ada penyusup yang tidak membeli tiket masuk. Kami mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Silakan keluar melalui pintu Emergency Exit di sebelah barat gedung. Mohon untuk mengecek barang bawaan sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini. Atas perhatiannya kami ucapkan terima kasih. Ting ting ting ting~**

Cloud sweatdrop, Barret jawsdrop.

"Hoi siapa pun di sana, jangan kau kira cara yang sopan bisa menghentikan kami! Kami tetap maju! Pokoknya setelah kami keluar dari sini, tempat ini nggak akan lebih dari tumpukan sampah bau! Haha! Kau dengar itu? Tumpukan sampah bau, sebau jempol kaki Biggs!"

**Woi! Dasar pengunjung nggak tau diuntung! Udah nggak bayar tiket, diminta pergi secara sopan masih ngebantah pula! Dasar kambing! Kalo gitu, makan nih, GUARD SCORPION! Mampus lu pada! Mampus!**

Kali ini rupanya Presiden ShinRa langsung mengambil alih central broadcast dan ngamuk-ngamuk dari sana. Mungkin ini didorong rasa sentimen pada Cloud yang telah merebut hati istrinya lalu hari.

"Kesiniin! Mana? Mana tuh jigong! Gue berondong baru rasa lo! Hea heaaa!" Barret menem-bak-nembakkan sisa amunisinya.

**GOYANG DOMBREEEEEET~ GOYANG DOMBRET~ AW AW AW~**

Pemegang Buster Sword dan Air Gun itu melihat ke belakang. Ternyata oh ternyata, inilah sumber lagu lawas itu. Pengisi suaranya… sepertinya lagi-lagi Presiden ShinRa sendiri. Sumber lagu itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mesin lego, dipasang-pasang sembarangan sehingga bentuknya menyerupai kalajengking.

Dalam hati Cloud bergumam, 'Namanya aja keren. Bentuknya kaya konde ibu-ibu.'

"Hhuahahaa! Upil ini yang akan menghentikan kami? **HHUAAHAHHAA**! Dikepret sekali juga korslet!" Barret yang masih terbawa emosi. Wajar lah kalau dikepret sekali korslet. Aroma ketek Barret kan khas.

**Jangan remehkan! Ini adalah teknologi mutakhir Professor Hojo yang dirancang berbulan-bulan! Pembuatannya memakan waktu setengah umur Hojo. Mesin ini juga telah memenangkan award sebagai mesin berbentuk paling jelek se-Gaia, berbiaya produksi terboros, dan penemuan paling nggak guna yang pernah ditemukan! Tahu nggak, daripada dibuang percuma, mendingan nih rongsokan dijejalkan ke mulut kalian para kutu pemberontak! Makan nih! Makan!**

Yah… Nih presiden ababil banget. Barret terdiam sebentar hanya untuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Siapa pun professor bernama Hojo itu, dia adalah professor o'on se-Gaia.

"Ayo, Cloud, ada kerjaan yang harus kita selesaikan."

Ogah-ogahan Cloud mempersiapkan dirinya. Kalimat "lo harus bayar lebih buat ini," lagi-lagi terdengar. Buster Sword yang berat sudah disiapkannya. Tangan kanan Barret pun siap membidik ke sasaran.

"HEYAAAAKK!"

Beberapa kali sabetan pedang dan desingan peluru terdengar. Sesekali Cloud juga mengeluarkan magic bolt. Selain untuk menghemat uang buat beli gel demi memberi efek jegrak rambut, untuk menghadapi musuh bertipe mesin, elemen petir adalah yang paling ampuh.

"Hati-hati! Serang waktu ekornya naik—"

"Got it!" potong Barret antusias. Dengan limit Big Shot yang menurut dirinya sendiri terkenal –menurut orang lain sih biasa aja— negro Jepang ini menembak dengan semangat.

**Xiiiiing…. DSHUUUU!**

Satu tembakan berbahaya meluncur, tepat mengenai sasaran. Meng-counter-attack, mesin itu justru memancarkan laser yang damage-nya lumayan besar. Dan lagi, laser itu bukannya diarahkan ke Barret, malah kena Cloud yang putih bersih tak berdosa.

"Aaaaarggh! Apanya yang 'got it'? Gobloook!" raung Cloud. Barret menangkap kilat penuh dendam di mata oceanic blue itu.

"Jangan serang waktu ekornya naik, tolol!"

"Tadi kau bilang 'serang waktu ekornya naik'!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, bego!"

"Salahmu sendiri bicara bertele-tele! Bilang saja 'jangan serang waktu ekornya naik'! Habis perkara!"

"Tapi dialogku memang seperti itu, o'on! Kau belum baca skenarionya kan? Dasar sumo bodoh!" erang Cloud super kesal. Ingin rasanya ia memasukkan Barret ke karung, mengikatnya dengan jangkar, dan menenggelamkannya ke sumur di belakang rumah ibunya.

"**WOOOOI**! Daritadi kau sebut aku bodoh terus! Aku tidak terima! Awas kau, ya, habis ini tidak kubayarkan uangmu!"

"Kalau begitu, hadapi saja bos ini sendirian, dasar idiot dungu kepala kecill!"

Mereka berdua malah bertengkar sendiri. Saking serunya, mereka berantem sambil meneriakkan yell-yell, piting-pitingan, main gamebot, main kertu, main egrang, terakhir dorong-dorongan.

"Setidaknya kepalaku masih kelihatan bentuknya. Ngaca sana! Gara-gara rambutmu yang belum selesai ditata, bentuk mukamu jadi nggak jelas! Lihat, bentuknya mirip kepala Einstein yang ujung-ujung rambutnya di-gel ke atas!"

"Kurang dihajar! Model rambut gue ini eksotis tiada tara! Cewek-cewek pada naksir gara-gara ini, gorila!" Cloud mencak-mencak super OOC sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rambut kebanggaannya.

"Huek! Eksotis dari peternakan! Bokong chocobo kok dibawa-bawa!"

"Masih mendingan gue punya rambut! Dari pada lo?"

Aksi saling dorong mewarnai pertarungan mereka kali itu. Tak sengaja, Cloud mendorong tubuh Barret yang kemudian mendorong Guard Scorpion jatuh ke bawah.

**JDUARRRR!**

Seperti kata Barret, sekali kepret mesin uji coba gagal itu langsung korslet. Ah, betapa mudah membuat parodi. Hahahahaa… *diburu penyusun storyline Final Fantasy VII*

**BREET!**

Cloud mengaduh. Berani-beraninya Barret mencabut sejumput rambutnya yang berharga! Rambut spiky Cloud pun jabrul setengah bagian. Jadinya, bagian spiky-nya hanya tinggal setengah. Ooh… jadi begitu asal mula rambut Cloud yang bagian kanannya lebih 'berdiri' dari bagian kiri. Barret berperan juga ternyata. Besok saat dia sudah pensiun dari AVALNCHE, setidaknya dia bisa membuka warung cukur.

"Kampret! Kembaliin rambut gue!" perintah Cloud. Ia mengejar Barret sekuat tenaga.

"Ah sial. Tempat ini mau meledak. Aku harus keluar dari sini!" kata Barret ngeles. Sebenernya sih dianya cuma takut dimarahi Tetsuya Nomura, sang character designer yang susah payah mendesign Cloud. Jadinya, lelaki gempal itu lari terbirit-birit.

Setibanya di tangga, Cloud berlari terus bagai kuda dicambuki pantatnya. Meski tangga yang enjrot-enjrotan diinjaki Barret dan dirinya sekaligus hampir hancur, ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana mengambil rambutnya kembali, mencincang Barret, mengambil uang bagiannya, lalu pergi dari sana. Untuk selamanya kalau bisa. Ia melihat Jessie di sebelah kiri.

"Cloud, help eike!" jerit Jessie sok English dengan suara sok seksi. Diacungkannya tangannya, menunggu uluran tangan Cloud.

Sepuluh detik. Kok nggak terjadi apa-apa?

"Kyaaa! Akang Cloud! Balik dooong! Kaki eike nyangkut di sini gara-gara akang, tau! Akaaang! Kambing!" jerit Jessie yang menyadari bahwa Cloud sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

Wedge dan Biggs sudah menunggu di depan pintu keluar. Sementara Jessie, dengan kekuatan yang sama yang dia gunakan untuk melempar penjaga stasiun di luar, ia berhasil meloloskan dirinya dari jeratan beton tua. yah, sebenarnya alasan Jessie tetap bertahan di sana adalah menunggu bantuan Cloud. Dasar cewek kecentilan.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya misi itu berakhir.

"Misi sukses! Sekarang kita berpencar, lalu bertemu di hideout! Bubar!" perintah Barret.

"Tunggu!" cegah Cloud.

"Kalau ini masalah uangmu, akan kuberikan di hideout nanti."

Pemuda berkulit putih itu menghela nafas, berusaha mempercayai kata-kata si lelaki hitam. Dia membayangkan mau diapakan uang bagiannya nanti. Hmm… mungkin dia akan beli moge baru? Atau… mungkin uangnya cukup untuk membeli sebuah rumah di luar Midgar –Cloud nggak sudi tinggal di Midgar selama masih ada dua makhluk bernama Biggs dan Barret berkeliaran di sana. Kasihan Cloud. Ia hanya tak tahu seberapa kecil uang yang akan didapatnya dari AVALANCHE.

Sesaat kemudian, Cloud bangun dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya sekitar yang sudah sepi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Tunggu dulu! Hideoutnya di mana?"

Cloud segera mengerjar Barret dkk. Sialnya dia dihadang pasukan ShinRa.

"Kau! Ex-SOLDIER!"

"Hentikan langkahmu! Kau takkan bisa ke mana-mana!"

Cloud sudah sangat lelah sehingga satu pertarungan kecil pun tak mampu dilakukannya. Ia terdesak para pasukan ShinRa yang mengepungnya itu.

"Kami iri! Padahal dibandingin kamu, mukaku lebih ganteng! Tapi kenapa kamu yang jadi pemeran utama?" bentak seorang pasukan tiba-tiba membuka penutup mukanya, dan memperlihatkan wajah superganteng ala pangeran di tipi-tipi.

"Padahal rambutku lebih eksentrik! Lihat nih, udah dua kali panjangnya rambut Mas Sephiroth! Tapi kenapa kamu yang dipilih? Kenapa?"

"Mataku biru sapphire. Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Mereka dengan segala modal untuk 'menjadi Cloud Strife' pun mengeroyok Cloud habis-habisan.

Keesokan harinya, di Koran Midgar Time, ada lowongan pekerjaan baru. Di sana tertulis:

Dicari: pengganti Cloud Strife. Persyaratan: pirang, jabrik, ganteng, dan **NGGAK MATRE.**

**-The GAJE enD-**

* * *

><p>Gaje banget. Mau gimana lagi. Saia ngehabisin banyak waktu buat ini. Jadi harus dipublish. Entah kenapa setelah fiction ini tamat, rasanya kok suram ya?<p>

Yasud, terserah reader deh mau direview kaya apa. Flame diterima dengan pasrah TT


End file.
